The Four and the Fae
by MovinTarget666
Summary: Daddy dearest has heard from a little birdie that he has a daughter, and she is going to face a monster. So he decides to help, and get to know her. Set before 2.20,
1. Chapter 1

The door of the Dahl opened quietly, attracting a small amount of attention only from those closest to it. The general consensus was that the only reason the bar received trouble was due to the fact that the unaligned succubus was permitted at the bar, and that her human was allowed free drinks made it a place she was often in; thus the fact that she was absent this evening gave many the impression that there wouldn't be any trouble from the patrons.

They would have been correct if it had been a normal patron that entered the bar. The figure was tall, which was the only thing that was truly visible to the people looking. It wore a ragged robe that blocked the wearer from true sight, but that was enough for all to get out of the figure's way as he strode forward was hiding all else.

As it reached the bar the figure said, "Way keeper."

The voice was croaked and aged, but most definitely masculine. Trick, who had been eying the newcomer with trepidation walked to him and reached under the counter, pulling from the shelf the log. The log was as old as the Dahl and was a way for newcomers to declare their intentions discretely.

The man took the offered pen and scribbled down his information before handing it back. Trick looked down at the name on the log, when his eyes remained for a good moment. They would have stayed there longer if it were not for the dry chuckle from the newcomer.

Trick's head flew up so fast that he thought he might get whiplash, but the newcomer and his purpose made him push the thoughts of pain aside. Seeing the worried look in the barkeeps eyes the figure moved his robe slightly to expose his thighs. Hanging from them were a pair of folded scythes with blades that could cut souls, but they were not the weapons that Trick was worried about so he gave a sigh of relief.

"May I inquire as to why one of the Four is in the area?" The blood king in hiding asked.

"Family matters," was the slight reply.

Trick's brow creased, "I was unaware one of the other Riders was in Toronto."

The robed figure gave an exasperated sigh and sat on a barstool, which groaned slightly at his weight. Pointing to one of Trick's best bottles in request for a drink. Trick grabbed it and poured two liberal glasses before passing one to the robed man.

The Robed man raised his glass at the blood king and said, "To our families growing ever larger."

Trick stopped mid-sip at the toast, putting the drink on the counter while his companion drained his glass under the dark of his hood. The short Fae asked, "You do not mean?"

"Yes," the hooded man said as he slipped said hood off, revealing the white mask of the Kinslayer, "It appears that Death can create life, I am here to meet my daughter."

Trick gulped, but nodded to the creature that was at least ten times his elder.


	2. Chapter 2

The Basement of the Dahl

Bo strode into the basement of the Dahl where she was met by the sight of Trick standing in front of his desk of many things Fae. The ancient Fae looked up to see her and exclaimed, "Thanks for coming on such short notice!"

Bo smirked and replied, "It sounded kinda urgent."

"It is, they are… its confusing. There are two things I want to talk to you about," Trick told her. Casting a quick glance to his left to make sure that his guest wasn't going to interrupt he continued, "On the first, there has been a growing number of report of bizarre animal behavior."

"What?" Bo asked with some confusion, casting a glance over at the robed figure that was standing against the wall before continuing, "Like just before an earthquake?"

"Not quite… during earthquakes horses get restless, break out of their stalls, they don't do this," The blood king explained, pulling a paper of his desk to show it to her. On the front page were a number of dead horses in front of a fence. Trick continued, "An entire team of horses electrocuted itself!"

The aged Fae then went on to show several examples of animalistic suicide, before showing the last one. It showed that the snakes at a zoo had disappeared. Bo tried to make a reference to the new Samuel L Jackson film that failed to lighten the mood. Trick didn't back down and said, "The Garuda is here. It's only a matter of time before it strikes."

He would have explained more if not for the destruction of a segment of his floor. Bo jumped away from it and drew her knife, worried that the just predicted strike would come at once. The thing that exited the hole was by far the foulest smelling creature that Bo had encountered in her time with the Fae. It was grimy and twitchy, but it had come unannounced so a quick grab had it in her hands with her knife against its neck.

"Bo wait! He's okay! He's okay!"

"This thing, with all its lovely smells, is a friend of yours?" The Succubus asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't quite go that far. But I need to speak with him, alone," Trick says giving Bo a quick pleading look and casting a glance at his guest, "He kinda works for me. Its okay."

"Alright, I'll be in the bar," Bo let go of the foul smelling thing while giving her hand a quick sniff, "Oh, wow." She gagged out before heading upstairs.

Trick gave a look to his guest and the cloaked figure nodded and followed his unknowing daughter up the stairs.

The Dahl Proper

Bo sat drumming her fingers on the counter while casting glances at the two cloaked figures in the room. One was eating a small meal, while the other simply sat a few stools over from her. She watched the figure, the one a few seats over, carefully. He was obviously the other thing that Trick had wanted to talk to her about, but she couldn't figure out why.

As Trick appeared from the basement there came the sound of squealing tires and pattering feet that led to the door. Eyes followed the perceived trail that led to the opening door where three men strode into the bar. They were heavyset fellows with arrogant steps and malicious intent.

The leader picked up a chair and bashed one of the patrons with it. Holding the now broken chair legs he said, "We've been sent to fetch someone."

Pointing with a broken leg he indicated the diminutive blood king, "Him."

Bo popped off her seat and stepped in front of her friend and informed the thug, "Well your gonna have to get through me first."

"And me," a voice spoke behind her.

Bo turned to see who it was, and the second cloaked individual removed her hood to reveal, "Ciara!"

There was a clearing of a throat from the front and the collective group turned to see the figure of Hale standing in the doorway, "I hate to further break up the sewing circle fellas. But this here way station, its actually a three ass-whoopin' minimum."

"I feel hurt William," a fourth voice spoke up, drawing all eyes to the cloaked figure at the bar, "Have you such terrible memory of me?"

Hale blinked at the sound of the voice, before saying, "I stand corrected. There will also be a complementary evisceration to go with that Ass-whoopin'. So, Shall we?"

Trick decided to play good Samaritan and said, "Anyone who does not care to get involved, leave now."

There was a collective shuffling of feet as all but the eight at the bar quickly exited through the back door. While they were leaving the cloaked man at the bar turned to face the thugs and pulled his hood down, revealing his pale mask for all to see. The thug directly in front of him took a step back, eyes widening in terror.

Bo looked at the figure in confusion, with a small bit of fear and trepidation as well, as the mask framed by gray skin and oily black hair painted a terrifying picture. The leader thug cracked his neck and stepped up to the newcomer, "Boys, take care of the bitches and the dandy-boy. I'll deal with the Underfae."

Trick chuckled at the description before rushing behind the bar counter. While he moved the fight broke out, one of the thugs went after Hale, before being whistled into submission for a second; but he bounced back and whacked the Siren in the face with his club. Bo then proceeded to bash him on the head with the baseball bat Trick threw her.

The other minion thug thought that taking care of Ciara first was a good idea and he went to grab her. The Fairy disappeared before a tapping on his back, turning around he was rewarded with the sight of her for a second before she stabbed him in the eyes with her broche.

The thug leader was not so lucky. He took a single step foreword before a large hand engulfed his head, and then proceeded to squeeze. He managed an agonized cry before his brain matter splattered over the floor. The masked figure dropped the corpse and turned to see if he was needed elsewhere but it did not appear to be so.

Bo looked at the body and the two unconscious thugs before asking, "What the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Dahl

Kenzi walked into an empty bar, which in itself would not have been too uncommon in the early hours of the morning. But at about midnight it was a strange thing to behold, there were usually at least three drunks too stubborn to go home. The sound of ice clanking together drew her attention to the counter, where she saw Ciara holding up a cloth to Hale.

The Siren gave a cry and a jerk, telling her immediately that he had been hurt, "What happened?"

"They're berserkers, minions of the Garuda," Trick said from behind the bar, drawing her eyes from the injured Hale to the Blood Sage. His eyes told a worried tale as they locked with hers and then behind her.

Looking behind her she saw Bo talking with a cloaked man that she had no idea how she missed. Shrugging in the knowledge that Bo would explain later, Kenzi turned back to Hale and said, "Dude! How many times have I told you; protect the face! It's the only thing you had going for you!"

This exclamation was accompanied by several hand gestures in the vicinity of her own beautificus face before she tried to cup his chin to get a better look. Hale winced again and jerked away from her. She cringed back in sympathy and turned to Ciara, "You're back!" she exclaimed to Fairy.

Ciara gave her a smirk, responding, "Heard there was a war coming, thought I might lend a hand."

"They must have though we were short-handed," Bo said from her seat. Standing she strode to the bar, "Thought the Dahl was vulnerable. Why would they think that? Unless…"

Seeing where she was going, Kenzi finished, "unless we got ourselves a rat."

Trick's face dissolved into one of absolute rage and he said in that angry voice of his, "not a rat, a mole."

The Basement of the Dahl

Ciara and Bo forced the Mole-man into the chair as he proclaimed his innocence. He ranted and raved, spitting his words at the two women. He yelled for minutes before Trick grew tired of his ranting, "The only thing you serve is the Garuda. Location, Now!"

The Mole spat on the floor and began to curse the barkeep. He raved at his vengeance, laughed at the futility of their fight, proclaimed the power of his new master. But all his boasting stopped when the cloaked figure he had seen before entered the basement.

Caught off guard by their captive's sudden meekness, the women slackened their grips. Using that, the Mole escaped them and dashed for his hole. Before he could make it ten paces he was stopped. He did not know why but his legs would not obey his commands to move forward, he did not feel them at all really. What he did begin to feel was a pain in his middle that seemed to go through him.

Looking down, the Mole man could only stare at the scythe that impaled him to the shaft. Following the shaft he saw two wrapped hands with grayish-purple fingers. Up the hands was the arms of the same color that led to the body hidden by a cloak, and finally to the face. Or, where there would have been a face.

The Mole's eyes widened in horror as he stared into the faceless mask of the Kinslayer, the Executioner, the Rider of the Pale Horse; Death.

The Leader of the Horsemen looked down at the pathetic creature he had impaled and told it, "You and your master have threatened the Balance. You will tell me what I wish to know or I shall let you suffer for an eternity at the mercy of Samael.

"Mercy! Mercy!" the Mole could only utter as his blood drained from his body and onto the scythe. He gave a squeal of agony as the blade was ripped from his stomach, held now by a single wrapped hand off the ground. Speaking past the blood on his lips he ground out, "The Garuda is close!"

"Location!" Trick ground out from behind him.

"The old abattoir!" The Mole screamed out, "I gave you what you want now let me go!"

Death simply dropped the disgusting thing to the ground, watching dispassionately as it bled out. The mole had thought it had a chance to escape but the Kinslayer had severed its spine when he stabbed it, "There was no escape for those who disrupt the balance."

Bo finally lost the last of her nerve and fled from the basement to the upper reaches of the Dahl, in search of booze and Kenzi. Ciara gave a respectful bow to the Executioner before following. Trick turned to the aged Underfae and said, "We should plan our offensive."

Death nodded, but before they could say any more three men entered the room. Trick recognized them as some of the Ash's guards and waited for them to speak. The bald one was the first to speak, "the Ash requests your presence at the compound."

Trick nods and grabs his coat and his notes. Turning to his guest he saw that Death was pulling the hood up. Turning back to the guards he informed them that the Executioner would be accompanying them. The guards, while startled and a bit scared, agreed and the five headed out to the waiting car.

The Dahl

Bo took another shot of strait vodka before turning to Kenzi, "Alright, ask."

"Who was the big dude?" The petite Russian asked.

"My father apparently," Bo said with an angry and slightly drunken slur.

That stopped Kenzi short as her brain tried to process the new information. It took her several minutes before she was able to again form a coherent thought, "You found the last part of the dysfunction that is your family? Awesome! But, you do not sound happy?"

"I just watched him gut a guy without flinching. Far as I'm concerned he's as crazy as Aife was!" Bo exclaimed. Turning in her seat to look at Ciara she asked, "Who is dear old dad anyway?"

Ciara blinked for a second, trying to reintegrate her thoughts. She had not known what connection the Succubus and the Horseman had until it was drunkenly blurted out not a moment earlier. Hale was doing much better then her though and so he took the reigns of explanation from the other side of Kenzi.

"He's one of the Horsemen," Hale explained, "you ever hear about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from Christian mythology?" Receiving two affirmatives he went on, "Death and his siblings are the basis of that Myth. They are agents of the Balance between the Light and the Dark Fae. If there is ever a place where the two sides can no longer hold any semblance of peace the four ride in an cleanse the area of Fae."

Kenzi gulped and asked, "All Fae?"

Hale nodded solemnly, "All of them from the youngest to the oldest. They aren't like normal folk, and have lived a great deal longer than any Fae. It's said that they and the rest of their kind were the first to be born."

Bo blinked and asked, "Their kind? I thought you said there were four?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, sometimes forget that you didn't grow up with this stuff. It's said that the Four are part of the race known as Nephalim, an actual race of Underfae. The Nephalim were the most powerful and most destructive of our species and disrupted the world itself. Then the four strongest became tired of the endless slaughter, and joined together with the leaders of the weaker Fae kings to form the Charred Council.

"The kings are Samael of the demonhoste, Archon Hestus of the Angelus, Apollo of the Sun, and Apophis of the Darkness; they are still the kings and the leaders of the Charred Council. So the Four helped form the council, and…."

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait," Kenzi exclaimed, "Who are they? Demonhoste? Angelus? Sun? Darkness?"

"Okay, calm down. The demonhoste are a classification of Underfae that are for the most part malevolent and violent, and they inhabit the darker corners of the worlds. The Angelus' are basically the opposite in disposition, Underfae with generally peaceful attitudes. As for the other two they are simply earlier versions of the Light and the Dark, nothing less. The demonhoste and the Angelus inhabit what humans often refer to as hell and heaven.

"Now then, the Four formed the council, and the council ordered the destruction of the Nephalim. Now, understand that the Nephalim were generally so violent, that they could level a city the size of New York in a day. So their destruction was seen as a necessary sacrifice. So they killed them all and trapped the essence of the Nephalim in a gem so that the Nephalim could never again be created.

"Fast forward six millennia or so and we get to the Great War, the one that the Blood King ended. So now we have peace, and solidified sides. Now it's the job of the horsemen to make sure that things like the Garuda do not disrupt the balance."

"So he's here to help?" Kenzi asked.

"Most assuredly. If you guys are right and the Garuda caused the last war… Death is gonna be pissed if it do not end up dead," hale confirmed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dahl

"We need to find our what the Garuda knows," Bo declared after a moment of silence. Standing she told the three at the bar, "I'm gonna go talk to Lauren, see what she might have told Nadia while she was being controlled by it. You guys fill in Ciara while I'm gone."

As she left, the fairy asked Kenzi, "Why, what happened to Nadia?"

"She got possessed by the Garuda and tried to end Bo-Bo and Doctor Hotpants," The human responded, "Bo had to kill her… she and Lauren haven't talked since."

Ciara nodded and sighed, though she had met the woman once, the loss of Nadia left a bad taste in her mouth for things to come. With another sigh she grabbed a drink from the bar.

As the three got ready for a long wait, Trick and Death exited the basement with three of the Ash's guards. Kenzi swung around and asked, "Where's everybody going?"

Trick gave a dry chuckle before informing his favorite human, "The Ash has requested my presence and Death needs to speak with him."

Kenzi nodded before looking at the still robed Death, "So you're Bo's papa? I can see where she gets her badass from."

The Executioner gave a laugh, though from him it was as though the souls of the dead were screaming in agony in a pattern that only resembled the laugh of something mortal. Kenzi managed to keep from cringing at the sound; it was still not as bad as the laugh of Baba Yaga to her. And that laugh would haunt her forever.

The most feared being in the Fae world pated the small human on the head and continued on his way out. The entirety of the Fae in the Dahl could do nothing but stare, until an impatient, "Are we off, or not?" sped the guards and the Blood King into motion.

The Ash's Throne Room

"So the Garuda made a serious play for the Blo-" The Ash's words trailed off as he entered the room, seeing Death standing next to Trick. Blinking in surprise he said, "I had been under the impression that the Council did not think the Garuda a large enough threat to send one of the Four."

Trick's eyes widened at that declaration, turning to look at the Horseman. Death's head had tilted in acknowledgement and he said, "The Council did not find enough evidence to constitute a break in the balance great enough for one of us. And I would not have come if it were not for personal matters that have been brought to my attention. I have learned, however, that the Firebird plans of restarting the war, and that cannot be allowed."

"With you here we have an even greater chance at putting the bastard down for good," Lachlan commented. Turning his attention to the Blood king he said, "As to the reason that I called you here. We have been ignoring our greatest answer in our quest to find a way to defeat the Garuda."

"Enlighten me," was Trick's response.

"Your blood," Lachlan told him, "The blood of the Blood King could be used to ensure our victory."

Death shook his head, "That would be ill advised. Creating such a large disruption in the world would disrupt the balance once more. His interference in the last war was permitted because he created decisive sides, to change anything more could lead to the undoing of that balance."

Lachlan sighed, "As you wish. Then we must discuss the opportune moment to strike."

The Dahl

Bo returned to the Dahl spirits low, Lauren had been naturally upset, which made her upset. Lauren was one of the few that had actually helped her in the early days of her stay in the city, and Bo had grown oh so infatuated with just there first meeting. And now that connection seemed to be gone, more gone than when Lauren had slept with her on the behest of the previous Ash.

And Bo would miss her.

So she came crawling back into the Dahl and plunked herself into one of the stools, taking the drink offered by Kenzi. She took a long gulp and let the alcohol burn down her throat. Looking up to the others she said, "Lauren said that she didn't let anything slip, she was trying to keep Nadia as far from the Fae as she could. Fat lot that did, thanks to me."

Kenzi grabbed her into a hug and began to speak reassurances to her. She didn't break, but she did come close. There was a rumbling from outside, and Ciara pulled out her knife, "Looks like our berserker friends are back."

"Best day ever, "Was Bo's reply as she drew her blade as well. Behind her Kenzi got out her Katana and Hale drew in a deep breath and took out his gun. The front door opened and in stepped a leather clad man that smelled distinctly like wet dog.

"Miss me?" Dyson asked the startled goup.


End file.
